1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
As an example of an electro-optical device (liquid crystal display device), a liquid crystal display device for performing field sequential driving such that a plurality of light sources sequentially emits light is known. In the field sequential driving, writing of image signals corresponding to red, green and blue and light emission of light sources of red, green and blue are sequentially performed such that the images of the unit colors of red, green and blue overlap with each other so as to display a color image. Meanwhile, in the field sequential driving, since the light sources of red, green and blue sequentially emit light, the liquid crystal display device needs to be operated at a high speed. However, since the light sources cannot emit light until the image signals are written to all pixels and liquid crystal responds thereto, it is difficult to operate the liquid crystal display device at the high speed. Accordingly, when a display area in which the pixels are arranged is divided into a plurality of areas and the writing of the image signals and the light emission of the light sources are performed for each of the plurality of areas, the light emission of the light sources may not be awaited until the image signals are written to all the pixels. Therefore, it is possible to operate the liquid crystal display device at the high speed. However, in the liquid crystal display device, since a previous image is continuously displayed until the display is switched, a moving image blurs. In order to reduce the blurring of this moving image, a method of inserting a black display screen between a frame (a period for displaying one image) and a frame is suggested (for example, see JP-A-2002-350810). In JP-A-2002-350810, a potential necessary for the black display are generated in a pixel electrode due to capacitive coupling generated by varying a voltage applied to an auxiliary capacitive line included in each of the pixels.
However, when the liquid crystal display device described in JP-A-2002-350810 in which the black display screen is inserted between the frame and the frame is applied to the liquid crystal display device in which the display area is divided into the plurality of areas and the writing of the image signals and the light emission of the light sources are performed for each of the plurality of areas, since the applying of the voltage to the liquid crystal for performing the black display and the writing of the image signals are performed in parallel, the image signals may be distorted by the capacitive coupling due to the voltage applied to the liquid crystal in order to perform the black display. Therefore, the quality of the displayed image deteriorates.